Soft whispers
by I am Dr. Soup
Summary: Telling of Beyond Birthday's killings before the Los Angeles murders


Rain. That was all that Alan was able to comprehend. Rain, and a stabbing sensation, coming from somewhere in his torso. He opened his eyes weakly. His blurred vision told him that he was in a bleak room. He looked down at his body and noticed symmetrical cuts all over his bare torso. He quickly turned as he heard someone entering through the only doorway in the room.

"Ah, it appears that you finally woke up! I was getting quite lonely, what with you being incapacitated and all." The stranger said. He smiled and tilted his head to one side and his eyes began to glow a demonic red for a moment. They returned to their extremely pale blue and the person's smile grew even wider.

"Why… why are you doing this?" Alan asked his vision flickering for a moment, then returning.

"Alan, you are very special, you know that?" the man said in all seriousness.

"Wha-What the hell do you mean, special? How is anything in my situation that YOU caused special? HOW?" Alan screamed, angry, sick and dying, all at the same time.

"Well," the man continued, "you have a very acute mutation in your bloodstream, and that mutative bacteria has developed into a protein devouring bacteria, meaning that your muscles will have wasted away enough by now that you will experience bouts of excruciating pain and partial loss of motor skills. Not to mention that your heart will have a small hole in it considering the entire thing is nothing but muscle anyways."

"How did you know I was experiencing pain like that? I never told anyone!" Alan exclaimed confusedly.

"Alan," the man said looking at him, "I have a thing called shinigami eyes. They tell me a person's name and life-span just by looking at their face. I was born with these eyes, and because of my very high I.Q. and my being an orphan, I was put into Wammy's House, where I am currently living. My purpose is to take the famous L's place when he dies, and if he dies. I am B, short for Beyond Birthday, and I chose you because even without my interference you would have died today due to a massive heart attack. In about twelve minutes, to be exact!" Alan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was going to die, and no one but this psycho killer knew that. The thing that made him believe that B was telling the truth was that as he said that his eyes turned that blood red color again.

"So what the fuck did you take me for?" Alan screamed again.

"Because, I have become quite bored at the orphanage and I have always had questions about human lives. So, I came up with a plan: Step 1, obtain a room with no windows and easily cleanable. Step 2, obtain surgical instruments through untraceable source. Step 3, Capture someone who is going to die nonetheless and experiment on them. I went through all this because, in all seriousness, I told myself 'well, they're going to die anyways'. So, obtaining all these things I have done tests to see how much the body can go through before death, and you have not disappointed Alan." B stated cheerily. A chime could be heard in the room and B looked at Alan happily. "That was the three minute warning before the end of your life span. Now, the real fun begins." B said, still as happy as ever. He walked over to a table, and Alan noticed that he was hunched over as if he had a bad case of scoliosis. B picked up a scalpel and took it over to the surgical table.

"Now," he said, "Let's see which bleeds out first. A small cut over the jugular or a large cut down the middle of the arm veins, which do you think it will be, Alan?" he finished sardonically.

"FUCK YOU!" Alan screamed with all of his might. With that, B made the incisions and sat back to watch the crimson flood begin, getting everywhere except on him. He laughed a manic laugh and put the scalpel down, took off the gloves and watched as Alan died a slow two minute death. After Alan stopped kicking, B picked up a small can of gasoline and began pouring. With a mocking salute and a slight chuckle, he threw a lit match and brusquely shut the door, whistling a tune to himself as he made his way down the hall to the outside world.


End file.
